


A Chase

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Naruto
Genre: Human Experimentation, M/M, Physical Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Naruto is missing and Sasuke is the only one who can track him down, but is it already too late?





	A Chase

 

“He’s gone.” Sakura said, sitting just outside Sasuke’s bars.

Sasuke glanced up, arms bound by a straight jacket, hair wild.

“He?” he muttered, voice cracking.

How long had it been since he had spoken? Days? Weeks? He had lost track. Sakura, just standing on the other side of the bars, seemed so much older than he remembered, the dark circles under her eyes made her look sick. He wondered if she had been sleeping before he pushed that thought to the very back of his mind.

“Naruto…” she replied.

Sasuke’s spine straightened and he turned to her fully.

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Sasuke demanded.

Was this some sick joke? Some cruel, vicious prank? He scowled at her and she scowled back.

“Naruto...went on a mission two weeks ago and hasn’t come back. No one can find him.” she replied.

She grit her teeth before opening her hand. A headband was held there, torn and ripped to shreds, only the metal plate left intact. 

“We’ve done everything to find him, but we can’t sacrifice any more ninjas to go looking. He’s out there and he needs us, but we don’t have the people for it.” she swallowed.

“I asked if they would consider sending you to find him.” Sakura said looking up.

“Me?” Sasuke parroted.

“Yes, you are the only one who can find him, no matter where he goes. So, here I am.” Sakura lowered the headband and locked eyes with him.

“I am only going to ask this once; will you help me find Naruto?” she demanded.

Sasuke just looked at her and then looked down. His silence was deafening and she stared at him.

“Sasuke, listen to me. Your life's on the line here. They are telling me that if you don’t agree, you will be executed tomorrow. Naruto was asking for them to reconsider your sentence, but he’s not here anymore and no one else is interested in helping you. If you don’t agree to this, you will die tomorrow and most likely, you will be seeing Naruto on the other side.” she said coldly.

He stayed quiet and she slammed her fist against the wall.

“God damnit, Sasuke! Does Naruto really mean that little to you? Do you know what he went through to bring you home?! And now you can’t even be bothered to save him in return! Is your heart really that dead?” she screamed.

Sasuke turned away and stared at the floor. Sakura stared at him before taking a step back.

“Coming here was a waste of time.” she whispered as she turned away.

She paused, just at the edge of his cage and looked back.

“He went looking to see if he could find Orochimaru and Kabuto. He was worried that after the war, they would sneak away and able to start up their experiments again. You know how dangerous they are and Sasuke, Naruto went alone. If they captured him…” Sakura paused.

Sasuke stared blankly at the floor. He knew what they could do. He knew exactly what they could do. For a second, his mind flashed to all the poor people they had dug their claws into while he was living with them and suddenly, his mind was filled with Naruto in those same positions. Naruto being visected without anesthesia. Naruto having his limbs cut off, just to be replaced with something worse. Naruto, in pain, scared, alone… Sasuke got to his feet and moved towards the bars.

“When do we leave?” he demanded.

 

Sasuke rolled his neck and looked at the council before him. Tsunade sat in the middle, her hands clasped before her mouth. Behind him, two Anbus stood on each side, tense, ready for anything and everything he could possibly do. Shikamaru, Sakura and Hinata stood on one side, Yamato and Kakashi on the other. The whole room was tense, but Sasuke only had eyes for the Hokage.

“Now, I am going to make one thing very, very clear to you, Uchiha. We are only doing this because we have no other choice and you know them best. You know where they might go next and we need that information, but understand this; if you so much as sneeze wrong, they have the authorization to kill you where you stand, no matter what.” Tsunade said coldly.

“I understand.” he replied as one Anbu gave him back his katana.

He slipped it into his belt and waited.

“Shikamaru and Kakashi are the heads of this mission. Sakura is support while Hinata and Yamato are there in case anything goes wrong with Sasuke or Naruto when you find him. This mission is of the utmost importance and secrecy. You must find Naruto and get the hell out. I don’t care about Orochimaru or Kabuto right now.” Tsunade stated.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke.

“Can you think of any places they could have gone?” Kakashi asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes, running through every lair he had ever been to before pausing.

“There is one. I was never taken there, but I do know it is where they did their more dangerous experiments. If they would take him anywhere, it would be there.” Sasuke stated.

“Very well then. Go and bring him back alive. Do not fail me!” Tsunade commanded.

They bowed and left, but not before Kakashi coughed and Sasuke paused.

“This is your last chance.” he said calmly, eye cold.

“I know.” Sasuke replied.

“No, you don’t. If Naruto doesn’t come back, you will be executed, that is it. The Uchiha bloodline will die with you.” Kakashi said.

Sasuke glared darkly.

“And...quite honestly, if we don’t find him today, that’s our final shot. We might never find Naruto again.” Kakashi looked away and he could see how big a toll this was taking on his former sensei.

Sasuke nodded and they rejoined the group. Shikamaru idly lit a cigarette and sighed.

“What a drag. So where is this place?” Shikamaru asked, pulling out a map.

Sasuke pointed and Sakura frowned.

“That’s so close. Are you sure?” she demanded.

“Yes, he kept it close with the hopes one day he would be able to unleash something close enough to Konoha to destroy it.” Sasuke said.

“Not a surprise there.” Yamato admitted.

“Let’s go. We don’t have time to waste.” Sakura demanded.

 

Naruto whimpered at the pain, trying not to breath through his mouth, least he choke on his own blood and salvia. The water all around him was cold, so very cold, but he had lost the ability to feel his fingers and toes a while ago. He wondered if he even still had them. He couldn’t see and he couldn’t move, the glass tube too small to do much. He wondered what day it was, but he knew it was best not to think that way. He just let the darkness behind his eyes take over and then he knew no more.

 

Sasuke wiped the sweat from his brow and scowled. The forest around them was humid and he resisted the urge to just start cutting through the trees blocking their path. It had been two days since they left the village. They were on the right trail, but it didn’t help that Sasuke had never been to this location and had very little idea of where the entrance was. They did, however, know that Orochimaru was nearby.

The area was crawling with creatures that nature could never make. Humans with twisted, deformed bodies, animals stitched together with other animals. It was a nightmare, a living nightmare.

“How horrible.” Sakura whispered as a lumbering creature with a bull’s head and a man’s body walked below them.

“Thank god they are too stupid to look up.” Shikamaru stated.

Sasuke just grunted as they kept going from tree to tree. Hinata had been trying to find Naruto’s specific chakra signature, but with so many creatures around, she was having a hard time.

“It’s no use.” she muttered as she let the Byakugan fade away.

They landed on another struddy branch when Sasuke paused. There was someone watching them from a nearby tree. Getting a closer look, he realized it was another makeshift monster. A human’s head on a large bird’s body. When it saw him, it opened its mouth.

“Shit, move!” Sasuke yelled as they darted away.

The creature let out a screech that seemed to be an alarm. All around them, similar screeches started up and Sasuke cursed.

“Split up!” Shikamaru yelled.

There was no time to think. Sasuke darted off his own way and then he was alone. Standing on a tree limb, he looked down and paused. Before him stood the entrance to the lair, that he knew for sure. He turned back, wondering if he should go find one of the others before realizing this was probably his only chance. He narrowed his eyes before dropping down.

The entrance slid open for him with little resistance and he descended into the darkness, keeping a sharp look out for anything suspicious. As he walked however, he found nothing. No traps, no alarms, nothing. He went deeper before coming across something odd. Two of the creatures were leaning over another, their faces pressed together. He held back bile when he realized they were devouring the dead creature on the floor before he kept going.

 

It ached, everywhere ached. His very skin seemed to ache. He hated this, he hated this, he hated this! When would the pain end? When would it stop? Electricity ripped through him and his back arched, despite there being very little room for movement. His eyes rolled back in his head and he started to choke on the tube they had forced down his throat. Tears welled up, but they disappeared into the liquid around him.

 

Sasuke looked around a corner and scowled. He had definitely come down this way already, the mark he had made on the floor was still there. God damn Orochimaru and his fucking mazes! The urge to just start blasting his way through walls was strong, but he had to hold back. He had seen all kinds of creatures since he had gotten in here and the last thing he needed was them coming to attack him.

 

Naruto’s mind was starting to go numb. He was forgetting things, important things thanks to the drugs they were pumping into him. Why were they slipping away from him so easily? He had to keep a hold of something. A flash of red mixed with blue.

“Sasuke.” he muttered softly.

If he could just hold on to that…

 

Sasuke cut his way through the final beast and panted, taking a step back. He had found the entrance to the lower part, but it had been guarded by several of those monsters. He scowled and wiped his katana before putting it away. Thankfully, they were extremely stupid, so he didn’t have a problem with them. He walked over to the entrance and continued farther down.

 

_ Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.  _ The only thing circling in his head anymore was that single name. It was the only thing keeping his sane. If he lost that name, he surely would lose himself. The pain was just a distant feeling now, as if his whole body had gotten used to it. Blue eyes started to cloud over.

 

Sasuke coughed and slammed his back against the wall before scowling. He charged forward and sliced right through the next guard, watching as his body split in half before falling. He shook his head and straightened up, only to hiss and hold his side. This guard had been stronger than last, but Sasuke was sure he was getting closer. He spat some blood onto the ground and kept going.

He stumbled down the stairs a bit before stopping, staring at the room before him. It was empty, but the area seemed to glow blue due to the floor. Wires lead down to the floor and Sasuke could only look around at it all. He moved towards the center of the room, where most of the wires were focused and looked down.

The sight of Naruto, trapped under the glass below his feet sent panic through him. He dropped to his knees, staring at Naruto’s eyes, glassy and unfocused. The tube down his throat, his naked body on full display, seal visible, the wires attached to his arms and legs was all too much. He looked around, trying to figure out how this had happened before he saw something surging down one of the wires. Naruto’s body began to jerk and twist, despite having no room to do so. His eyes rolled back in his head and Sasuke knew exactly what was happening.

“Naruto!” he yelled.

He sliced through the wires, cutting them off before he stopped. He didn’t dare cut the tube, worried that it was the only thing keeping him alive. He looked around the room, looking for any type of panel or something to open the glass. When he didn’t see anything, he stood up and stepped back.

“Don’t move.” he muttered.

His hands clasped his katana and he took a deep breath. He allowed the lightning to run over the blade, making it razor sharp before slashing through the floor. It cracked and he started to reach into the liquid. It felt disgusting, like jello or something, but he ignored it as he grabbed Naruto’s arm and pulled him out, dragging him away from the hole to a more stable area.

Naruto stared blankly at the ceiling, but his chest was moving and Sasuke could feel a little relief in that way. He carefully reached out and tilted Naruto’s head back before removing the tube. He tossed it away when he was done.

“Dobe, wake up.” he called.

Naruto did nothing, not even twitch. Sasuke swallowed and leaned over him. He seemed so still. Had he ever seen Naruto so still before? He didn’t think so. Even when he slept, he was constantly moving around. This was almost eerie.

“Naruto?” he called, shaking the other.

Naruto was limp, like a doll and Sasuke’s hand started to shake. Why was he panicking so hard? Why did the sight of Naruto, comatose, seem to send his mind spinning? He struggled to keep himself under control. He pulled his shirt off and wrapped it around Naruto’s waist to give him some modesty before pulling Naruto onto his back. Naruto’s head lolled and rested on Sasuke’s shoulder.

“Sasuke.” Naruto breathed and Sasuke stiffened.

“Oi, dobe, can you hear me?” Sasuke demanded.

Nothing, no reply. Naruto didn’t even blink. Sasuke got to his feet and started for the door. He had to get Naruto out of here. It was clear the blond had been through too much. He started for the stairs and cursed when he saw some of the creatures blocking the path. It looks like he was going to have to cut his way out. Eyes flashing, he pulled Naruto close and scowled.

 

Sakura punched another creature and it went down. Beside her, Hinata was surrounded, but in seconds, all of them were thrown off their feet. Sakura and Hinata’s backs hit and they looked around.

“How many more are there?” Sakura yelled punching the ground.

“I am sensing at least ten more.” Hinata replied as she sent another one flying.

“We need to find the others!” Sakura called as she kicked one.

Hinata’s eyes darted around before she paused.

“Wait, there! I see Naruto-kun’s chakra! And Sasuke-kun’s!” she yelled.

“Then we are going there. Out of our way!” Sakura yelled, slamming her foot into the ground, making it pop up on either side of them.

The two darted for the trees, soon joined by Yamato, Kakashi and Shikamaru.

“Did you find anything?” Shikamaru asked.

“I see Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun! Straight ahead.” Hinata replied.

They came out to where the entrance was, Sasuke surrounded on all sides, Naruto on his back. Kakashi and Yamato darted in while Sakura raced to Sasuke, Hinata protecting her back. Shikamaru watched from above, doing his best to take out the ones coming from the forest.

“What’s wrong with him?” Sakura demanded as she pulled Naruto from his back.

“No clue, he won’t answer me.” Sasuke grunted.

Sakura started to heal him, but with all the commotion, it was too hard to focus.

“I need to move him!” Sakura yelled.

Sasuke scowled, threw Naruto over his shoulders and took to the trees. Shikamaru raced alongside them as Hinata, Yamato and Kakashi fought. They landed in a small clearing a ways away and Sasuke put Naruto down. He still didn’t move and Sakura bit her lip in worry.

“I don’t think I have ever seen him so still.” Shikamaru commented as he scanned the area.

Sakura leaned over him and started to heal him. She scowled.

“His body is showing obvious signs of drugging. That is probably why he’s not responding.” Sakura stated.

Sasuke scowled as Kakashi and Yamato returned to the group, Hinata paused on a tree limb, scanning the area.

“It’s too dangerous to keep moving him.” Sakura stated.

“But this area is crawling with those creatures. We need to leave the area.” Shikamaru replied.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and scowled. He looked too weak like this, comatose and unresponsive. Sasuke knelt down.

“I’ll carry him. We need to leave this area.” Sasuke said.

Sakura frowned, but nodded and put Naruto back on Sasuke’s back. Meanwhile, Shikamaru knelt, fingers pressed together before his eyes snapped open.

“We already know these creatures aren’t that intelligent. I think the best thing to do is confuse them and escape. Kakashi, Yamato, make as many clones as you can. We are going to sneak past them that way.” Shikamaru said.

Together, they made a good fifty clones, all sectioned off into teams of six before sending them off. They waited until all the clones disappeared before taking off on their own. They managed to sneak their way out of the area without being caught. When they managed to get someplace safe, Sakura took Naruto from Sasuke’s back and laid him on the ground. She attempted to get him to react, but after a while, she shook her head.

“It’s no use.” she muttered.

“Why is he like this?” Yamato asked.

“It’s a defense mechanism. The pain was too much so he reacted by mentally shutting down. He’ll be fine once we return to the village, but for right now, we’ll need to keep an eye on him. I suggest taking shifts throughout the night.” Sakura explained.

Sasuke frowned and eyed the others.

“Sakura is right. We need to give him constant supervision to make sure he survives the night. Let’s set up camp here.” Shikamaru muttered.

Sasuke sat next to Naruto and was not allowed to touch anything. Apparently, he was still a threat as far as they were concerned. Yet, even as he sat there, he found himself distracted by Naruto. Even unconscious, Naruto seemed to draw everyone to him like moths to a flame. More than once did Hinata stop to just brush some hair from his face, Sakura paused to check his pulse, Shikamaru stopped to make sure he was still breathing. Even Kakashi and Yamato looked back at them every once in a while.

When the sun set and everyone settled down for the night, Kakashi and Sasuke were left to watch over camp and Naruto. Kakashi pulled his book out, but obviously wasn’t reading it.

“Do you think he will be ok?” Kakashi asked curiously.

Sasuke glanced up before looking back at Naruto. Sakura had closed his eyes, so he wasn’t doing that odd blank staring like he was before, but Sasuke wasn’t sure.

“The dobe will be fine.” Sasuke replied after a moment.

Kakashi glanced up and hummed.

“Is that so? You seem rather sure of yourself.” he teased.

“Naruto is not going to die.” Sasuke said coldly.

Kakashi just hummed and went back to his fake reading. Sasuke returned to staring at the fire.

“Naruto was hoping that if he brought Orochimaru back and made him stand trial, he could prove that Orochimaru brainwashed you into leaving. That’s why he insisted on finding Orochimaru or at least Kabuto.” Kakashi stated, turning the page.

Sasuke swallowed and looked at him.

“He always did believe the best in you.” Kakashi said.

Sasuke eyed him and then looked at Naruto.

“He really shouldn’t.” Sasuke replied.

“Oh, I know that. We all know that, but I think he had to believe in something.” Kakashi said, lowering his book.

Sasuke stared into the fire.

“He came to me.” Sasuke admitted.

Kakashi looked up.

“He came to me before he left. Told me he was going to help me, free me.” Sasuke said.

The fire seemed to burn in his eyes and Kakashi watched as he reached over and stopped, fingers just barely brushing the hair on Naruto’s head.

“And?” Kakashi asked.

“I told him he was wasting his time. That what I had done couldn’t be forgiven.” Sasuke replied, hand pulling away.

And yet, Naruto’s answer still rang in his ears.

_ “Then if no one else forgives you, just know that I forgive you and I want my best friend back!” _ Naruto’s voice echoed.

That could be all over, Sasuke realized just then. He might never hear Naruto’s voice again. There was a very strong chance Naruto might never come out of this. And then what? What would Sasuke do? 

“But he still forgave you, right?” Kakashi stated.

Sasuke looked at him.

“I always warned him that there was a good chance you would never be accepted back into the village again. That there was a good chance that even if he brought you back, you could be executed for your crimes. Naruto told me he didn’t care. That he would fight tooth and nail to keep you alive.” Kakashi explained.

“He should have left me to rot.” Sasuke replied.

“But he didn’t and now, neither can you. If Naruto dies or ends up in a coma for the reason of his life, you can’t give up on him. Not after all he’s done for you.” Kakashi said.

There was a soft sound and they both looked over to see Naruto’s mouth move.

“S-Sasuke.” he muttered.

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head.

“Even like this, all he can think about is you.” he said.

Sasuke looked away, arms covering his face to stop a blush. Well, this was not what he expected. The night stretched on and eventually Sasuke and Kakashi were relieved by Hinata and Shikamaru. As Sasuke lay down to get some rest, he stared at the sky and sighed. The next morning came too soon. As they gathered their things, it was decided Kakashi would carry Naruto from here, leaving Sasuke open to fight.

Naruto still had yet to show any signs of waking, but they had a hope that the sooner they got back to the village, the sooner Naruto would start to recover.

“Hopefully, we can get back by today.” Shikamaru stated.

“That would be best.” Yamato replied.

“Do you think Naruto-kun will be ok travelling that long?” Hinata asked.

“We have no choice. He needs medical attention. We are just going to have to push ourselves.” Sakura said.

Sasuke rolled his neck and nodded. They took off and raced towards the village.

 

They arrived by late evening. Tsunade along with Shizune and several Anbu were at the front gates, having been alerted by one of Kakashi’s dogs. When she saw Naruto, limp, on Kakashi’s back, Tsunade clenched her fists before barking orders.

“I want all the best medics waiting. He is a top priority case.” he demanded.

Shizune saluted and disappeared while Tsunade directed Kakashi to hand Naruto off to an Anbu. Sasuke walked over and held out his wrists, allowing himself to be stripped of his weapons and locked back up. He saw a flash of blond hair and then Naruto was gone. He was taken back to his cell, where he waited for news.

 

Another day went by before he heard anything. He was taken from his cell and brought before Tsunade, who, despite it being nine in the morning, already had a bottle of sake before her. She met his eyes and scowled.

“I hate you. You know that, right?” she demanded and he nodded.

“I hate you for everything you’ve put everyone through, but mostly, I hate you because you are probably the only person who can help Naruto right now. And I hate that, I hate that there is no one else who can help him, but you.” she said coldly.

“Help him?” Sasuke questioned.

“Naruto was drugged with something that made him mentally unstable. Whoever it was that put him under was hoping that when Naruto woke up, it would destroy the seal and the Kyuubi would run free. If Inoichi was still here, I would ask him or literally anyone else, but Ino hasn’t fully been trained in this technique and you are the only one who can help him.” Tsunade scowled at the wall before looking back at him.

“But you have to rely on me.” Sasuke stated.

Tsunade’s fist hit the desk and she glared at him.

“If it didn’t mean life or death, I would leave Naruto alone and see what happened next, but the seal was already coming undone after the war and the last thing we need it is breaking while Naruto is unconscious. Sure, the Kyuubi helped us before, but who knows what will happen if it breaks suddenly? He could be affected by Naruto’s mental state as well.” Tsunade said.

Sasuke looked at her and he saw the tears in her eyes, the desperation mixed with anger. She didn’t want to ask for his help, she was scared to ask for his help, but if she didn’t ask for his help, she would lose the last piece of joy she had in her life.

“Listen, Uchiha, no one here trusts you less than I do, but Naruto had faith in you that somewhere, deep down inside, you are still good. This is your one shot to prove it.” Tsunade commanded.

He nodded.

“I understand.” he replied.

She nodded before looking away.

“Just don’t fail.” she stated.

 

Naruto was hooked up to just about every machine there was. Looking down at him, Sakura could only feel her heart breaking. He looked so weak, so helpless. Sakura looked around at the other people around her and frowned. The medics were trying everything they could, but Naruto’s body was starting to shut down. If they left his mind the way it was any longer, he would most certainly die.

“Naruto.” Sakura muttered.

She reached out and placed her hand on his. Tsunade had told her what her plan was, but would Sasuke agree to help? Even if he did, what made them think he wouldn’t try to pull something? After all, had he not tried to kill Naruto before? And more than once? She hated that she had to second guess the man she had once loved. The door opened then and Tsunade came in, followed by Sasuke and Sakura let out a breath of relief.

“Sasuke.” Sakura said.

He glanced at her, but his eyes returned to Naruto and she felt a pang. Just like when they were kids, Sasuke only seemed to have eyes for Naruto. She wondered how she ever foolishly believed she could compete. Tsunade pulled out a chair and had Sasuke sit before speaking.

“Now, let’s go over the plan again. You will go in, fix Naruto’s mind and make sure the seal remains intact. If at any point, I feel that this has become too dangerous, I will pull you out. Understand?” she said.

He just nodded and Tsunade let out a deep breath.

“Sakura, hold Naruto’s eyes open.” Tsunade said.

With some help, Sakura opened Naruto’s eyes and Sasuke activated his Sharingan. With that, all they could do was pray.

 

Sasuke scowled as he looked at the sewer around him. He really wished it would stop looking like this. He started to walk, eying the cracks in the foundation around him. He didn’t remember them from the last time he was here. He stepped into the main room and stood before the huge cage, eying the rusted bars. They were definitely starting to crumble. Two glowing red eyes looked down at him and Sasuke frowned.

“Relax, Uchiha. I have no reason to fight with you right now. I have heard everything that had been going on outside Naruto’s body.” Kurama, the Kyuubi, stated.

Sasuke glanced around, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

“He is hiding if that is who you are looking for.” Kurama said.

“Hiding? Since when does he hide from anything?” Sasuke demanded.

The beast chuckled and Sasuke felt the hair on his neck stand on end.

“You know so much and yet, so little about the one you used to call your friend. It’s almost as amusing as it is pathetic.” Kurama chuckled.

“Excuse me?” Sasuke snapped.

“Boy, if only you knew what the real Naruto was like, but I suppose you will be seeing that soon enough.” Kurama trailed off.

“Continue down the tunnels. The more cracks you see the closer you are getting, that I can promise. But are you ready for what lies at the end?” Kurama said before disappearing back into his cage.

Sasuke stood there a moment longer before going back out into the tunnels. He followed the paths as they went, making sure to keep an eye on the cracks. Sure enough, they started to multiple, leaving large gaping holes in the walls and floor that Sasuke was careful to step around. He had no idea what would happen if he fell and he didn’t want to know. Finally he came upon a small door which almost reminded him of Naruto’s apartment door.

“What do you want?” Naruto’s voice boomed from all around him.

Sasuke had to hold himself back from jumping. He hadn’t expected it so suddenly.

“Dobe, it’s me.” Sasuke said calmly.

He kind of wished he had some sort of weapon with him. The Kyuubi’s words seem to buzz around in his head. He watched as the door before him seemed to creak open and with a final sigh, he stepped inside. The room was mostly dark and empty and as he walked in farther, the door he came from faded away. Finally he came across Naruto, but he was curled up on the floor, arms wrapped around his legs and face buried in his knees. He seemed to be shaking.

“Naruto?” Sasuke called.

The blond boy flinched violently, as if struck. Sasuke took a step forward.

“Naruto, it’s me.” he said and Naruto turned away.

“Leave.” Naruto muttered, though his voice was shaky.

Sasuke could see the cracks starting to appear in this room too and scowled.

“Dobe, you need to get up.” Sasuke said.

“Go away!” Naruto covered his ears.

Sasuke knelt down and pulled the hands from his ears. The cracks were appearing faster.

“Dobe, you need to get up.” Sasuke stressed.

“No! Just leave me alone!” Naruto replied.

Sasuke huffed and looked around.

“What is wrong with you? You need to get up!” Sasuke snapped.

“No! I’m sick of people needing things from me! Just leave me alone!” Naruto pushed him away and bolted.

Sasuke cursed and raced after him. The room was falling apart all around him and he was starting to get nervous. Naruto ran in front of him and a huge chasm opened up between them. Sasuke stopped and cursed.

“Naruto! Stop running away, idiot! I am trying to help you!” Sasuke snapped.

“I don’t want your help! I don’t want anyone’s help! I just want to die!” Naruto screamed.

Sasuke stood there, staring, shocked. Naruto’s face was covered in tears and he looked so miserable, so empty. Sasuke swallowed.

“Since when do you think like that?” Sasuke demanded.

“Oh please, you think you are the only one suffering? You think you are the only one dying inside? You have no idea!” Naruto yelled.

“I was hated for years, despised for years and now all of a sudden everyone wants to be my friend? Everyone wants to talk to me, interact with me? Just because I saved them?” Naruto’s shoulders slumped.

“But it’s not enough. Never enough. They want more from me. More than I have to give and I am tired, Sasuke. I am so tired. I don’t think I can keep going.” Naruto muttered.

The room was almost completely gone now. If Sasuke didn’t do something, he would fall and he would be lost. He looked at Naruto and understood, suddenly, what Kurama had meant. Naruto had been hiding. Hiding his sadness, hiding his pain, hiding until he couldn’t hide anymore and that’s why he was falling apart. Sasuke looked at the hole between them before backing up. It was now or never.

He took a running leap and cleared it, landing on the other side. Naruto pulled back, but Sasuke wouldn’t let him. He grabbed Naruto and pulled him close, despite Naruto’s struggling.

“Then fuck them. Don’t give them anymore. When they ask, tell them to stick it. You don’t have to give everyone anything anymore.” Sasuke said.

Naruto crumbled and fell against him and he feared the room would fall apart, but it was like the cracks had stopped. Slowly, Sasuke sat them down and Naruto leaned against him, eyes closed.

“This must seem so lame to you.” Naruto chuckled humorlessly.

Sasuke just sighed and rubbed his shoulder.

“I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.” Sasuke muttered.

“Deal.” Naruto replied.

The walls were starting to repair themselves, if not slowly and Sasuke knew he would have to stay here until they were completely back together. He looked down at Naruto. Didn’t seem too bad in his opinion.

 

Sasuke blinked his eyes as he came back to the land of the living. He was exhausted and he laid his head down on the bed.

“How did it go?” Tsunade asked. 

“I did what I could. He won’t get better overnight.” Sasuke muttered.

“But?” she stressed.

“He should be fine. He needs some rest and maybe a few days vacation.” Sasuke said sitting up.

“What happened to him?” Sakura asked.

“He was just...tired.” Sasuke replied.

Tsunade seemed uncertain, but left it alone.

“For right now, I want you to stay with him until he wakes up. Just in case.” Tsunade commanded.

As if he would leave now, Sasuke thought with s scuff. After what he had seen, Naruto needed him more than Sasuke had ever considered.

“Get me a bed.” Sasuke replied.

Tsunade nodded and a cot was pulled into the room. Sasuke walked over to it and laid down, facing the blonde before his eyes grew heavy and he slipped away.

 

Sasuke flipped the page in his book before he heard a sigh. Looking over, he saw those blue eyes flutter open for the first time in almost four days. Sasuke put his book down and walked over, sitting by his side as Naruto blinked a few times. The tubes and everything had been removed the next day when they realized Naruto’s body was going back to normal. The only thing he was hooked up to now was an IV.

“Sasuke?” Naruto muttered, seeing him.

“Hey, dobe.” he replied.

Naruto’s brow furled and he frowned.

“What happened?” he asked confused.

Sasuke leaned back and sighed.

“You got caught. We’re not sure by who, we think Kabuto, but you were in really bad shape when we found you.” Sasuke explained.

Naruto stared at him before turning to look at the ceiling.

“Everything is blurry….but I remember you came for me…” Naruto muttered.

“I did. I was asked to...by Sakura and the Hokage. Apparently they believe I have the magical ability to find you.” Sasuke scuffed and Naruto chuckled.

“Seems that way.” Naruto whispered.

Sasuke sat in the chair, staring before looking away.

“You had me scared there, dobe.” Sasuke sighed.

Being alone with only an unconscious Naruto and three Anbu watching him, he had a lot of time to think, especially about how he felt when he saw Naruto. Still the flashes of it in his mind made him shutter.

“Scared?” Naruto parroted.

“Yeah, dobe. I really thought...you were going to die on me.” Sasuke replied.

Naruto looked down and then back at him.

“But I didn’t.” Naruto stated.

“No, you didn’t. And you better not.” Sasuke said.

“Says who? Since when do you give me orders?” Naruto demanded.

Sasuke leaned in and smirked.

“Since I will just chase you no matter where you go.” Sasuke replied.

“Oh, so now you are doing the chasing?” Naruto flushed, but smirked as well.

Sasuke took one of Naruto’s hands in his and placed it against his mouth.

“I think I’ve done enough running.” Sasuke stated.

“And you think I will be that easy to catch?” Naruto questioned, though his eyes were on their conjoined hands.

“I have a feeling you won’t escape me for very long.” Sasuke said.

Naruto’s eyes took on a twinkle and he chuckled.

“We shall see. I do have to make you work for your prize.” Naruto teased.

Sasuke leaned over and gave him a soft small peck before leaning back.

“I’ll keep that in mind, dobe.”


End file.
